The prevalence of diabetes mellitus in the United States is reaching epidemic proportions and accounts for a huge national burden of morbidity, mortality, and health care expenditures. The Michigan Diabetes Research center (MDRC) builds on the 35-year experience of the Michigan Diabetes Research and Training Center (MDRTC) as a key component of the research effort to promote new discoveries and enhance scientific progress through support of cutting-edge basic and clinical research related to the etiology and complications of diabetes. The goal of the MDRC Is to establish, promote, and enhance multidisciplinary and collaborative basic biomedical and clinical research among member investigators studying diabetes, its complications, and related endocrine and metabolic disorders. The missions of the MDRC are to create an environment that supports important and innovative research; raise awareness and Interest In fundamental and clinical diabetes research at affiliated Institutions and beyond; enhance diabetes research education and training opportunities for patients, students, scientists, and clinicians; attract an retain early stage Investigators and Investigators new to diabetes research; provide core services that leverage funding and unique expertise; foster interdisciplinary collaborations, especially In the emerging areas of research, to catalyze new ideas and scientific approaches; and promote the translation of scientific discoveries from bench to bedside to community to Improve public health.